Monaco Love
by WintersOfBlackRose
Summary: Bella and Edward are Hollywood stars on a trip to Monaco for an event. He meets her. She meets him. Love.
1. Chapter 1

The modern yet classic mansion rivals the homes of most of the other A-list stars of Hollywood and even the wealthiest people around the globe. It sits on a high slope of land overlooking the clear, blue ocean and the hustle and bustle of the city. The inside is ostentatiously decorated and full of award winning art decors, customized furniture and state of the art appliances. Acquiring the land and the house, which was located in the most sought after city by the well off, proved to be more of a challenge than Mr. Cullen first thought. It cost a lot of time, charm and, of course, millions of money to own it.

But like most of the homes of the wealthy, it lacks the warmth and the homey aura of a simple and humble home of an ordinary family. A lonely man is seated in front of the burning wood fireplace while reading the daily paper. Edward does not have a wife and children to share his home and blessings with. His family is currently living their own lives with their own family in the other side of the world.

Edward Cullen is a twenty-eight year old living success. He is the most celebrated and most accomplished actor, musician and music composer of the century. He is the person everyone looks up to and wants to be. He is inhumanly handsome and perfect: unique bronze hair, tall and chiseled body, hypnotizing emerald eyes and sculpted jaw. But all these are not what really endeared him to people (though it certainly helped). His humble and down-to-earth personality hooked peoples hearts. He never forgot where he came from and the people who helped him to be who he is today. He is family-oriented and a real gentleman. Everyone might think that his life is perfect but there is one thing his heart yearns and prays for: Edward Cullen wishes for a true love that will last forever.

And he thinks that he might have just found her.

The picture of the lady entrances him; it captivates him. He takes in the curves of her body; her luscious brown hair; her smiling face and the chocolate brown depths of her eyes. He knows her name; he's heard of her before: Bella Swan. She is a newfound talent quickly rising up into the ranks of the famous in an unprecedented rate. She is the new America's Sweetheart. Much like Edward, she is humble and selfless. Perfect.

_What a great opportunity. _Edward thought for he is in Monaco for a fundraising/publicity event organized for the stars. And the best part is that Bella is also invited and coming. _It's time to meet you, beautiful._

**Is it worth continuing? Please let me know at once! Thanks ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga and its characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them.**

Edward picked up his ringing phone. He has a few guesses on who could be at the other end of the line. He checked the caller ID. He pressed the answer button seeing that it was Jasper, his manager and his sister's husband, and not some paparazzi or reporter calling for more information about some latest scandal he didn't know and frankly, didn't care about.

"Hey Jazz," he said into the phone. "What's up? Is everything okay out there?"

"Hey, Edward. Everything's good, man," Jasper said from the other side of the line.

"Why did you call? I hope it's not about Emmett's-big-epic-fail because, missing it would just piss me off, man."

"Naw man, it's not like that," Jasper says laughingly. "He would wait for you if he wanted to do something stupid. He loves you."

"He loves to piss me off just for the sake of it," Edward says fondly. He loves his brother and he knows that's just pure Emmett. "So why did you really call?"

"Listen, Edward," his brother-in-law says in a business tone. "I just got a call from the organizers of this event you're attending three days from now."

"What do they want?" an irritated Edward asked. This wasn't the first time they bugged him. They were constantly calling to ask if he was coming or if he was alone or with a date or if he will have a driven or if he will arrive in a helicopter or other unimportant stuff.

"Well first off, they wanted you to know that the final seating arrangement for the dinner plan has been released and –," Jasper started but he was quickly cut by the other man.

"Please don't tell me that I am seated with Lauren and Jessica and, God forbid, Tanya!" Edward exclaimed with serious horror.

Jasper chuckled. "Sorry man, you know we don't have power over this. Yes you are seated with the trio bitches along with Seth and Benjamin and Garrett… and… you haven't met her, this one… she's… Bella, Bella Swan."

Edward's stomach dropped. His breathing was cut off. He felt like someone punched him and that someone was playing an epic joke on him.

_Is this true? Is this my luck working, finally? _He thought to himself. Before he could wrap his head around the idea that he will be dining and sitting very close to Bella Swan, Jasper's voice interrupted him.

"Hey Edward, man? Are you still there?"

"Huh? Yeah… yeah. I was just…," Edward couldn't finish. "Hey Jazz, is that for real?"

"You mean Bella Swan? Yeah… the organizer confirmed it not five minutes ago," Jasper said, a little confused by Edward's reaction and question. His confusion turned into utter bafflement when he heard Edward laughing joyously at the other end of the line.

"Edward, what's happening there? Is everything all right?"

"Huh… yeah, Jazz. Everything is unbelievably good!" Edward replied, sounding happy and relieved at the same time.

"Okay…"

"Just… thanks, man." Edward said. "Thanks a lot, man."

"I don't understand, Edward," Jasper said, unsure of everything that just happened.

"Nevermind."

_This just got better and a whole lot easier. _Edward thought, clearly celebrating.

**What do you guys think?**

**Let me know!**

**Please?**

**TY!**


End file.
